Koska jokaisen sydän on puoliksi musta
by WashuNeko
Summary: Xana sieppaa Oddin ja näyttää tämän jälkeen pojalle valheellisia kuvia hänen ystävistään. Vajoaako Odd valheidenverkkoo ja erehtyy luulemaan valhetta myötätunnoksi, jopa rakkaudeksi?
1. Prologi

**Kirjoitelman nimi: **Koska jokaisen sydän on puoliksi musta

**Kirjoittaja: **Washu

**Sarja: **Code lyoko

**Päähahmo/t: **Odd ja (jollain tasolla myös) Xana

**Varoitukset: **Verta, angstia, väkivaltaa, alistamista, kiduttamista ja kaikkea muuta mukavaa XD

**Ikärajoitus: **En minä osaa päättää arvioikaa itse noiden varoitusten perusteella... mutta heitetään nyt kuitenkin, että jotain k-15...

**Juoni pähkinänkuoreen tiivistettynä: **Xana sieppaa Oddin ja näyttää tämän jälkeen pojalle valheellisia kuvia hänen ystävistään. Vajoaako Odd valheidenverkkoo ja erehtyy luulemaan valhetta myötätunnoksi, jopa rakkaudeksi?

**A/N: **Minulla on edellinenkin code lyoko tarina kesken ja monia kymmeniä muita kirjoitelmia, mutta sille ei voi mitään. Kun inspiraatio iskee niin silloin se iskee. Ja edelleen mennään väkivallalla ja verisyydellä eteenpäin ;P

**Koska jokaisen sydän on puoliksi musta.**

**Prologi!**

Ensimmäinen asia jonka tiedostan herätessäni on kipu. Tuntuu siltä, kuin pääni voisi räjähtää minähetkenä hyvänsä miljooniksi pieniksi palasiksi.

Raotan hitaasti silmiäni, tämän seurauksena pääni läpi kulkee vihlaiseva pistos ja pakottaa minut sulkemaan silmäni uudelleen. Makaan hetken paikoillani, silmät suljettuina. Hengitän raskaasti. Tuo minusta lähtevä koriseva ääni on suorastaan lounnoton. Hengitykseni rohinaan sekoittuu toinenkin ääni. Se muistuttaa etäisesti vuotavaa hanaa, jos tippuu hitaasti yksi pisara kerrallaan.

Pakottaudun avaamaan silmäni uudelleen vaikka kipu lävistää pääni yhä lujemmin. Kohotan päätäni ja annan katseeni kiertää ruumiissani. Violetti pukuni on täynnä reikiä ja paljastunut iho on hieman ruhjeilla. Violetinvalkea raidallinen häntäni heilahtelee vaivalloisesti miettiessäni ja kissankorvani luimistivat vasten kellertäviä hiuksiani. Kuulen edelleen tuon rikkinäistä vesihanaa muistuttavan äänen.

Tunnen kuinka jotain märkää tippuu kädelleni. Kohotan sen hitaasti silmieni tasolle.

"Verta..." Lausun puoliääneen. Jostain syystä en ole lähes lainkaan yllättynyt. Vien käden otsalleni. Se sotkeutuu kokonaan tuohon karmiininpunaiseen imelän tuoksuiseen nesteeseen, joka virtaa sisälläni.

Hetkinen! Hätkähdän.

`Verta. Minun vertani...` Huudan ajatuksissani.

"M-miten se voi olla mahdollista? Minähän olen l-l-lyokossa. E-ei minun pitäisi vuotaa verta." Lausun hiljaa ääni vavisten ja kohottaudun istumaan. Katsahdan hitaasti ympärilleni ja alan viimein saada jonkinlaisen kuvan olinpaikastani. Olen pienessä hämärässä huoneessa, jonka seinät ovat hiilenharmaat. Huoneessa ei ole ikkunoita, vain ovi joka sekin näyttää olevan jykevää puuta. Huonessa ei ole mitään taikka ketään muuta, kuin minä.

Yritän nousta ylös, mutta lysähdän heti takaisin lattialle. Koko kehooni sattuu liikaa. Raahaan itseni kuitenkin väkipakolla ryömien huoneen pimeimpään nurkkaan ja jään nojaamaan seinää vasten. Huohotan raskaasti ja alan hiljalleen yskiä. Yskiminen pahenee ja lopulta oksennan verta. Karmiininpunainen neste ryöpsähtää voimalla harmaalle kivilattialle. Vedän polveni lähelle kehoani ja nojaan niihin. Kuuntelen rohisevan hengitystäni kaikua ja yritän koota ajatuksiani.

`Miten minä oikein jouduin tänne...?`

-...-...-...-...-

_A/N: Elän kommenteista, joten ne ovat suotavia XD_


	2. Luku puolikas

_A/N: Huh... siinä meni kauvon... Olen laiska -.-' Oikeasti... Minua saa tulla "potkimaan persuksille" jos uusia lukuja ei ala kuulua, joko minä olen unohtanut tai muutenvain iskenyt "kaamos" Joten hätistelkää immeiset XD No... jooh... Tämä ei ole edes kokonainen luku vaan puolikas ja varsin tapahtumaton sellainen... Sorry... :3 Xana on vähän OCC tai siis... Ehe..._

**Koska jokaisen sydän on puoliksi musta luku ½**

Päivää aikaisemmin...

"Älä viitsi. Eikö ole hyvä, että on edes hetken aikaa hiljaista?" Puuskahdan ja nojaan takanani olevaan kiviseinään. Jo kolmannen kerran tänään puheenaiheeksi oli noussut se miksi Xana oli niin hiljaa. Yhtään tornia ei ollut aktivoitu kokonaiseen kahteen viikkoon.

"Niin, kaiketi se on hyvä asia." Jeremy myönsi ja korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa.

"No, älä sitten pohdi sitä vaan ota kerrankin rennosti." Nurisen ja nousen hitaasti ylös.

"Odd on oikeassa, ei kannata murehtia liikaa." Lausahtaa Ulrich joka istuu ikkunalaudan päällä ja katselee hajamielisesti ulos ikkunasta. Yumi joka istuu pojan vieressä, sipaisee mustia hiuksiaan pois silmiensä edestä ja nyökkää hyväksyvästi.

"Minä ainakin menen nukkumaan. Tämä miettiminen ja huolehtiminen saavat minut väsyneeksi ja nälkäiseksi." Naurahdan, heilautan kättäni ja suuntaan kohti asuntolaa.

"Niin, ehkä meidän kaikkien kannattaa levätä." Kuulen Jeremyn toteavan ennenkuin lähden nousemaan portaita ylös.

Kävelen portaat ja pysähdyn vasta toisen kerroksen käytävän päässä. Kaivelen hajamielisesti housujeni taskuja ja pian löydänkin pienen hopeanvärisen avaimen. Sujautan sen vikkelästi käytävän päässä olevan oven lukkoon. Lukko naksahtaa ja ovi narisee hitaasti auki. Astun huoneeseen, suljen oven perässäni ja alan hamuilla valokatkaisijaa. Viimein löydän sen ja napsautan valot päälle. Katselen hetken ympärilleni. Ulrich on näemmä siivonnut. Paperit ovat siistissä pinossa nurkan pöydällä. Roskakori on kerrankin pystössä ja lattialla ei näy roskan roskaa. Sängyt on myös pedattu – niin minun kuin Ulrichinkin.

Sängylläni makaa pieni hailakanharmaa kerä, joka alkaa pian liikkua. Esiin pistää vähitellen kuono ja kaksi vielä unista silmää. Kiwi haukottelee ja venyttelee verkkaisesti.

"Hupsu koira." Naurahdan ja istahdan sen viereen sängylle. Taputan koiran päätä hellästi ja hymyilen sille.

"Kuule eiköhän menne nukkumaan. Tosin sinä taidat olla nukkunut jo koko päivän." Totean ja alan riisua vaatteitani. Kun olen riisunut pujahdan peiton alle ja sammutan valot.

"Hyvää yötä Kiwi..." Toivotan vielä haukotellen ja vaivun ansaittuun uneen.

Yö on kauneimmillaan. Koko koulu ja asuntola ovat pimeänä. Yksikään eläväolento ei ole hereillä. ATK-luokan oven alta kajastaa kuitenkin heikko valo. Yksi luokan vanhoista pöytäkoneista on auki ja sen ruudussa välkkyy hento punainen valo.

Hiljalleen valo muuttuu yhä kirkkaammaksi ja ruudusta alkaa vuotaa mustaa savua. Savu kiemurtelee lattian rajassa ja hivuttautuu hiljalleen ovesta ulos levittäytyen koko kouluun ja lopulta myös asuntolaan. Se tunkeutuu jokaiseen huoneeseen, kuin etsien jotakin.

Pian se lakkaa "etsimästä" ja matelee hiljalleen yhteen kasaan. Kasa hyllyy hetken ja ottaa sitten ihmismäisen muodon. Muoto muistuttaa nuorta poikaa, jolla on hehkuvan punaiset silmät ja mustat pitkät hiukset, jotka levittäytyvät olkapäille.

Poika vilkuilee hetken ympärilleen ja tarttuu sitten oven kahvaan... Ovi narahtelee hitaasti auki.

**-...-...-...-**

**Elän kommenteista... :3**


	3. luvun 1 toinen puolikas

**A/N: **_Olen laiskapaska :3 Kirjoitusinspiskin katosi johonkin muutamaksi kuukaudeksi, mutta tulihan se sieltä pikkuhiljaa takaisin ja sain tämän luvun viimeisteltyä X3 Nauttikaa ja kommentoikaa, jos kykenette ;3_

**Koska jokaisen sydän on puoliksi musta lukvun 1 toine puoli**

Kuulen uneni läpi kuinka huoneen ovi narahtelee hitaasti auki. Vedän peiton korviini ja yritän olla huomioimatta ääntä.

Haluan nukkua!

Joku vetää peittoni pois ja tarttuu olkapäähäni. Ynisen hiljaa ja yritän vetää peiton takaisin.

"Vielä viisi minuuttia, Ulrich." Murahdan. Tunnen jonkun hengittävän korvani juuressa.

"Voi, muttakun minä haluan sinut nyt Kissimirrini." Metallinen – suorastaan koneellinen- ääni särähtää korvaani. Säpsähdän välittömästi istumaan. Ennenkuin ehdin tehdä mitään muuta tunnen kuinka joku kaappaa kiinni ranteistani ja nostaa ne pääni yläpuolelle.

Älähdän!

Räpyttelen hetken silmiäni. Tunnen itseni edelleen uniseksi tilanteesta huolimatta. Käännän hieman päätäni vain kohdatakseni punaisenaan hehkuvat suuret silmät. Tarkastelen hetken hiljaa minut herättänyttä henkilöä. Poika, minua ehkä vuoden tai kaksi vanhempi. Mustat pitkät hiukset ja verenpunaiset silmät. Mustat vaatteet päästä varpaisiin. Luonnottoman kalpea iho, joka suorastaan hehkui hämärässä huoneessa, sekä verenpunainen tatuointi, joka kiemurteli oikeasta käsivarresta kaulaan ja päättyi sitten vasemman silmän päälle.

"K-kuka sinä olet ja m-mitä s-sinä tahdot?" Kysyn hieman värisevällä äänellä ja yritän samalla rimpuilla hänen otteestaan. Poika virsintää leveästi ja kiristää otettaan, kun alan rimpuilla.

Sihahdan kivusta.

Hän tuo kasvonsa aivan lähelle omiani.

"Voi, minähän kerroin jo mitä tahdon ja kuka minä olen... Sen sinä tiedät jo." Poika sihahtaa.

"Minä en todellakaan tiedä kuka sinä olet!" Karjahdan, vaikka minun ei ollut tarkoitus korottaa ääntäni. Jokin vain edessäni seisovassa henkilössä ärsyttää minua suuresti. En osaa määritellä sitä.

"Voi kyllä sinä tiedät." Poika toteaa ja tuo päänsä omani oikealle puolelle. Alan hengittää huomamaattani nopeammin ja jäykistän koko kehoni. En pidä siitä, kun toinen on niin lähellä. Ensin tunnen pojan hengityksen niskaani vastan. Sitten tulee pistävä kipu. Hän upottaa hampaansa kaulaani ja saa aikaan pienen haavan. Pehmeä kieli jäljittelee haavaa ja nuolee siitä tihkuneen veren pois. En kestä enää.

Potkaisen, sillä jalkani ovat edelleen vapaat.

Kauhukseni jalkani uppoaa suoraan pojan läpi. Vedän jalkani takaisin ja tuijotan hölmistyneenä, kuinka kohta johon osuin, muuttuu ensin pikselimäiseksi mössöksi ja palaa sitten normaaliksi.

"S-sinä o-olet..." Aloitan änkyttäen ja vedän syvään hekeä.

"... Xana." Kuiskaan hiljaa. Ihmismuotoinen virus virnistää entistä leveämmin.

"Fiksu pikku Kissimirri." Hän hykertelee.

"M-mutta miten?... E-ei t-tuon pitäisi olla mahdollista..." Takeltelen.

"Älä vaivaa sillä sievää pikku päätäsi... Mutta sanotaanko näin, että minulla on kyllä konstini." Sen sanottuaa Xana astuu pois sängyn luota ja vetää minut mukanaan. Jään roikkumaan epämukavasti käsistäni hänen otteeseensa, siten että polveni ovat juuri ja juuri maassa.

"Nyt saavat rupattelut riittää. Ei tässä ole koko yötä aikaa." Poika toteaa ja lähtee raahaamaan minua ulos huoneesta. Rimpuilen vastaan, mutta se ei hyödytä – virus on liian voimakas. Ote pitää.

Hän raahaa minut tietokoneluokkaan. Huomaan että yksi koneista on auki ja hohkaa outoa valoa. Xana pysähtyy koneen eteen.

"Tosiaan olin ihan unohtaa." Hän tokaisee mietteliäänä, vapauttaa toisen kätensä ja kaivaa jotain taskustaan. Katselen esinettä silmät selälläni.

Violetti kaulapanta, joka hohkaa outoa sinertävää valoa.

Virus tuo sen kaulalleni.

Rimpuilen ja yritän päästä pois. En halua sitä kaulaani.

Pyristelyni on kuitenkin turhaa, hän on tarpeeksi voimakas pitääkseen minut paikallaan yhdelläkin kädellä.

Klik!

Pannan lukko napsahtaa kiinni. Välittömästi kehoni alkaa tuntua lämpimältä ja hohtaa.

Ennen kuin huomaankaan olen lyoko muodossani. Violetit kissan korvani painautuvat vasten vaaleita hiuksiani ja häntäni heiluu hermostuneesti.

"Noin on parempi." Xana toteaa ivalliseen sävyyn ja napsauttaa sormiaan. Tietokone alkaa hohtaa entistä kirkkaampaa valoa ja pian se imaisee meidät sisäänsä.

Seuraavan kerran, kun avaan silmäni kohtaan tutun näyn.

Lyoko – kaikessa komeudessaan.

En kuitenkaan jouda ihailemaan maisemaa. Rimpuilen voimakkaasti Xanan otteessa ja lopulta upotan kynteni hänen käteensä. Tälläkertaa hän ei ehdi muuttaa itseään pikseleiksi, vaan kynteli uppoavat syvälle hänen käteensä. Veri turskahtaa valtoimenaan, mutta poika ei päästä minusta irti.

Katson kauhuissani hänen kättään.

Verta.

Mutta ei lyokossa pitäisi ol-.

Ajatukseni katkeavat, kun saan kovan iskun vasten kasvojani.

Älähdän kivusta, mutta kohotan siitä huolimatta katseeni Xanaan. Pojan silmät hohkaavat entistä punaisempina ja hymy on kadonnut kokonaan.

"Kuinka sinä kehtaat..." Hän sähähtää korvia riipivästi.

Älähdän jälleen, tälläkertaa potkun osuessa alavatsaani. Haukon henkeäni.

Toinen potku ja sen perään välittömästi lyönti.

Iskuja toisensa jälkeen.

Kun hän lopulta lopettaa minulla on vaikeuksia pysyä tajuissani. Tunnen kuinka hän viimein irrottaa otteensa käsistäni. Lysähdän kiviseen maahan ja tietoisuuteni häviää samantien.

-...-...-


End file.
